Try and Win Me Over Brother's Conflict Fanfic
by Rave-isnotonfire
Summary: What if Ema had a sister? An older sister, eighteen to be exact. An older, no nonsense sister with an attitude? The complete opposite of the innocent, shy Ema. She won't be so easily wooed by the step brothers, but will they find her strong attitude attractive? Read to find out what step brothers fall for her! Romance will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"Thirteen brothers?!" My best friend Logan asked in disbelief, his eyes widened. "Woah, their mom was a busy woman."

I slapped him on the arm, although I couldn't stop the corners of my lips from tugging up into a grin.

I had just told him everything. My dad decided to remarry, and this woman had thirteen sons. It was a little shocking at first, to say the least.

"Yeah. Ema and I are moving in first thing tomorrow. I still can't believe it, Logan I will have to live in a male dominated house!" I groaned dramatically, hitting my head on my desk, earning a laugh from him.

"It can't be that bad. But if you ever need help, Logan will be there!" He did his signature super hero pose, and I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize how counterproductive that is, considering you are a guy, right?" He deadpanned.

"Oh yeah…"

I just laughed, grabbing my backpack and standing up, shrugging it onto my shoulders.

"Let's go home loser." He just stuck his tongue out at me, but followed me out of the school nonetheless. We walked home, laughing about nonsense and talking happily. He definitely was my best friend, ever since grade school, and I never really considered him to be anything more than that. I loved him, that much was true, and I smiled to myself. But he was just a friend…

"So that's why I believe our school should offer a taco Friday!" I was jolted out of my thoughts, and sent him a questioning look.

"Taco Fridays eh? Out of all foods, you choose tacos!" He just shot me a wide grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. Just best friends…

We stopped in front of my house, and I turned to him.

"After this we will have to start taking a different route home." I smiled somewhat sadly, indicating to my house. It was now filled to the rim with taped up cardboard boxes.

"Yeah but think about it, you'll be living in that huge condo! Think of the parties we could throw!" He exclaimed excitedly, but I just scoffed.

"Parties? Who would we invite, me, you, Ema, and the neighborhood squirrels! Party hard!" I joked, but it was kind of true. Logan was the only one that really accepted me for who I was… not a lot of people had taken a liking to me at school, to say the least. Ema wasn't included in this, she and I both loved each other to bits.

Logan frowned and crossed his arms.

"Fine, then you aren't invited!"

"I think you're crazy." I laughed, before throwing my arms around him in a hug. Just best friends…

He grinned and hugged me back, his arms tightening behind me. I pulled away, smiling at his blue eyes and messy brown hair.

"See you Monday!" I waved, and started walking up to the front door.

"Bye-bye Abbie-chan!" His voice called behind me, and I smiled to myself. I opened the door and locked it shut behind me.

"Ema, I'm home!" I yelled, making my way upstairs. She came out of her room, a hint of a smile on her face. My darling baby sister Ema. She was two years younger than me, making me eighteen…god I feel old. A lot of people think of us as opposites. She's the innocent, kind, considerate and caring one. I'm the smart ass, tough, sarcastic, no nonsense rebellious one. I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of soft at heart. I shuddered. That didn't mean we didn't get along, I absolutely loved hanging out with her.

"Hello. How's Logan?" She asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Just friends! FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS." I chanted, hurrying off to my room. I was about to shut it behind me, before I poked my head out. "Oh, and he's good!" I said with a smile, before shutting the door behind me. I heard her light laughter behind the closed door and I shook my head. She knew me all too well…

-The Next Morning-

"Abigail! Wake up!" A voice sounded, shaking me.

"Hm? Five more minutes…" I groaned, rolling onto my other side, turning away from the pestering voice.

"Five more minutes? Well we have to go in ten!" Ema said urgently, and I shot out of bed, nearly knocking her down in the process.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, gathering up my clothing as fast as I could and heading into the bathroom.

"I got this, don't worry!" I shouted over the sound of the running water, hurriedly washing my body.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." She said from outside the bathroom door, and I heard her footsteps fade away.

After three minutes of speed washing, I hopped out. 'I really picked the worst day to wear jeans', I thought. Putting on jeans after a shower was probably the most difficult tasks in the world. Eventually, the skinny jeans slid up my legs, and I threw on my bra and black tee. It was spring, so it was still fairly cool out. I found my Pink Floyd hoodie, an American band I was extremely fond of, and slid it over my head.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. Icy blue eyes stared back at me. I combed my wet, blonde hair quickly, trying to get out the knots. Wait, a Japanese girl with blonde hair? I was adopted. But I don't feel like talking about that now.

Checking the clock, I saw that I now had thirty seconds. Wonderful.

I sprinted down the stairs, careful not to slip with my socked feet. Ema looked at me in alarm as I came barreling towards her, but I skidded to a stop just before I ran into her. "H-here." I panted, bending over trying to catch my breath. "Score!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air.

She just giggled, before handing me my converse. "I had faith in you." She smiled as I hurriedly laced up my shoes.

"Oh, hey Juli!" I greeted the adorable squirrel that sat upon her shoulder.

"You almost forgot about me!" The squirrel exclaimed in sadness. I looked at Ema and just giggled along with her.

We stood in front of the condo, looking at it in awe. It was…huge. But to hold that many people, of course it would have to be large. I stuck my hands into the pocket of my hoodie as we walked into the driveway.

"Chi, Abigail, you must be on constant alert! With thirteen boys, who knows what could happen!" The squirrel piped up, obviously unhappy with the situation. "But don't worry; I will help fend off the hideous creatures." Ema looked at the squirrel, unsure of what to make of it.

"Oh shush." I said to Juli, disregarding his words. "They aren't going to do anything, they are our stepbrothers." I ran a hand through my hair. "And besides, if any of them were to pull something, I'd send them to the hospital faster than you can say-"

My words were cut off as I bumped into a figure. Of course I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, smooth Abigail.

I looked up to meet the smiling face of a tall man, and I took a step back, muttering an apology.

I heard Juli hiss due to how close we just were.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I'm Masaomi; you must be Abigail and Ema." He casted a charming smile in our direction, and I watched with a smirk as Ema's cheeks flushed with a pink hue. She was oh so innocent.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted, keeping my face void of emotion. The only people to ever see me genuinely smile or laugh were Ema, dad, Juli, and Logan. I wasn't about to show that sort of vulnerability Masaomi or any of the brothers. They'd have to gain my trust first.

"Onee-Chan!" A voice that belonged to a small child yelled and hugged my sister around the waist. She looked down, unsure of what to do. The boy's eyes quickly landed on me, as he soon latched onto my body. He grinned a toothy smile at me, which I hesitated to return.

Masaomi chuckled and pulled the boy off me. I casted him a grateful look, as I was freed from the overly happy boy's clutches.

"This is Wataru, he's ten." Masaomi introduced the boy, and my eyes widened in surprise. I casted Ema a sideways glance. 'This kid was a ten?' He acted so much younger... I shook my head, now wondering what the other twelve were like.

"Pleasure to meet you Wataru." Ema said politely, a cheerful smile on her face. I nodded in his direction, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Masaomi gestured to the house. "Your belongings were brought to your rooms, so you can go inside and get used to the house."

"Thanks." I said simply, walking past him up to the front door. Ema blurted out a hurried thank you, before jogging to catch up to me. Juli crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

"The young one is okay, but don't be fooled by the Masaomi, he's the eldest! Who knows what kinds of thoughts are going on in his head, I'd like to crack it open and find out!"

"Eh?!" Ema's eyes widened in alarm at Juli's outburst. "He's just our brother, there is nothing to worry about Juli." She said, chiding the small squirrel.

"Ema's right." I said, opening up the door to the house. I couldn't tell what floor we were on, but after some exploring, we found two rooms next to each other. Each had a piece of paper taped to the door with writing, one with Ema's name and one with mine. We glanced at each other before walking into our respective rooms.

It was small, but cozy, and I fell in love with it instantly. Boxes with my name written on them were stacked up in various places. I could totally make this work, and I started imagining where to put all my posters. I must have been in there for a while, because when I looked in Ema's room, she wasn't there.

It was strange for her to leave without me, considering she always needed to get my approval, and be by her side. Now I got a bit worried.

I searched around, ending up on the loft area that overlooked the living room. A large sofa dominated most of the space, and across from it was a flat screen television mounted on the wall. Then my eyes landed on it.

Some creep was hugging my sister.

Okay okay, he's our stepbrother. But still.

"Hey loser, get your hands off my sister." I said, making my presence known as he swiveled around in slight surprise.

I stomped down the steps and crossed my arms in front of them. Ema looked rather flustered at what was happening.

The guy that had previously had his arm around my sister had white hair, and the other black.

The man with black hair smacked the other behind the head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about Tsubaki. Nice to meet you, I'm Azusa."

Azusa officially got into my good book with that punch of his. I smiled at him.

"Ow, that hurt.." Tsubaki complained, rubbing the back of his head. However, he threw an arm around the other.

"We look alike, don't we?" Tsubaki asked, a glint of mischief behind his eyes.

"Tsubaki and I are twins." Azusa explained, and I could now instantly see the similarities. Woah. I shook my head, remembering I was still pretty pissed.

"H-hello!" Ema exclaimed, and a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Hey." That was all I said, and turned my direction away. I could already tell this Tsubaki guy was going to get on my nerves.

Another figure, this one taller with swept back blonde hair, entered the room with a tea tray on a cart.

"You two are getting too rambunctious." He said, a slight smile forming on his lips. I glanced up…he was okay looking. I can admit that.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ukyo." Ah, the lawyer, father talked about him before. "Hello." I said, along with my sister who also greeted him.

That's when we noticed Juli who had entered the room. He was glaring at Ukyo, mumbling about him being a worthless dirty bastard. I held back a small laugh at his antics as Ema looked at him with surprise.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you." I said, the comment directed towards Ukyo, but Tsubaki came over, hugging me.

"I look forward to getting to know you as well, imouto~." He said, too close for comfort.

"Um, okay, how about, we don't do this." I wiggled away from his grasp, but he just sent me a smile. Man he had a tough ego.

Eventually I found myself seated at the couch between Ema and Kaname, who we had recently become acquainted with. Kaname worked as a monk, and the minute I laid eyes on him, I could tell he was such a player. Joy.

Around the couch sat Tsubaki, Subaru, Wataru, Masaomi, Yusuke, Iori, and Ukyo. We had learned about their professions, what they did, and just simple stuff like that. We also caught a glimpse of the other brother, Futo, on television. A superstar in the family eh? Oh this was sure to be interesting. Attention whore alert, I called it.

All in all, the guys I've met so far have been pretty nice. They were welcoming, for the most part. Yusuke didn't seem thrilled when he was Ema, but whatever. Teenage boy problems.

Even though Kaname turned me off at first, I got acquainted with him, and he wasn't as bad as I had originally suspected. Ukyo was also very kind, as well as Masaomi. Subaru was quiet, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

I sighed, leaning back into the couch. Of course I was tired, I ended up staying up late playing video games, forgetting that I had to wake up early.

Kaname who had his arm carelessly over the couch looked at me, a smirk forming on his lips. "Is imouto tired?" He leaned in close to my ear, and it seemed as if no one was paying attention to the pair of us. "You're welcome to come sleep with me anytime.." He said in a hushed voice, smirking at me from behind his locks of blonde hair. I scoffed and stood up, drawing everyone's attention to me and my sudden movements.

"I'm going to bed."

I walked away from the couch and back towards the stairs. I heard Ema call out for me to wait, but when I turned around my vision grew hazy. I felt disoriented and off balance. My legs collapsed from under me, and I felt myself tumble towards the ground, darkness tugging at the corner of my vision. Before I fell into the blackness, a pair of strong arms encircled me, and I couldn't help but wonder who it was.

Author's note!

Hey everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter was boring! I wanted to keep the introduction similar to the actual anime episode. From this point on it'll be different. I won't dwell too much into Ema, I want to keep it focused on Abigail. Because Ema seems to mainly attract the younger ones, I'll focus more on the older guys. I find them more attractive anyways…shhhh.

Logan is an OC, he isn't in the story! He has a role later on C;

So yes, I will be updating often and soon! So, who do you think is best suiting for Abigail? C;

Abigail: Oh my god you're sending me off to my death. I SHIP MYSELF WITH NO ONE.

Admin: Shhhhhhhhh *hands her a piece of chocolate*

Abigail: I love you. *sits in corner and nibbles happily.*

Kaname: Hello ladies *winks*

Admin: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Abigail: AGH, A HOT GUY. *throws candy wrapper at him and glares.*

Admin: I BANISH YOU TO THE CLOSET. *shoves Kaname into closet* YOUR ATTRACTIVENESS WON'T WORK ON US WHEN YOU'RE IN THERE.

Abigail: DAMN STRAIGHT.

Admin: I need a life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone~!

First off, I'm shocked by the response I got with just the first chapter, so thank you all!

Also, I know there are a lot of mistakes in it! Wataru's age was one of them, so I'll be going back to fix that, along with 'sister' in Japanese. I meant to check it over before I posted but was in a hurry, so I didn't. I'm taking Japanese 1 next semester though, hopefully it'll help~ But for now, Wikipedia!

I'm hoping to update a chapter every two days. School starts soon, and in addition to that I have School of Rock rehearsals for three hours Thursdays, and two hours Friday, plus shows and gigs that get in the way. But I will do whatever I can to update! Just keep in mind I have a very busy schedule.

With all that being said, enjoy the next chapter~!

Cold…I felt cold. I suppressed a shiver as my eyes fluttered open. With a groan, I tried to sit myself up, but my head felt heavy, causing me to fall back down onto the pillow of my bed.

The light emitting from the lamp invaded my eyes, disrupting the peaceful blackness I was previously wrapped in. "Someone turn off that damn light…" I muttered, not expecting it to actually happen. When a faint darkness settled over the room at my request, I sprung up, my wide eyes resting on the others in the room. Ema sat by my bedside, a worried yet relieved look on her face. Kaname stood by the door, Masaomi kneeled by my bed, and Ukyo closed the curtains.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens." Kaname said, in what was meant to be a charming voice. I responded with oh so lovely groan, resting my head in my hands.

"How are you feeling?" Ema asked, grabbing my hands and holding them.

"I feel like a bucket of happiness." I smiled, sarcasm lacing my words, earning a slight chuckle from Ukyo.

"You're lucky we have Masaomi here, the doctor of the family." Ukyo praised his older brother.

"I'm just a pediatrician though." He smiled sheepishly. "But come to me if you ever need anything." Masaomi said, his voice sincere.

Ema looked at me sadly, a knowing look in her eyes. "I didn't think you would ever pass out again…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down.

"This has happened before?" Kaname asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Ema was about to respond on my behalf, but I beat her to it.

"I have these fainting spells. When I'm stressed, or my mood changes rapidly, or whatever, I pass out. It's a lovely situation, don't ya think?"

He didn't respond, but nodded his head. That's when the door handle moved, and a man peeked his head through the door, and soon stepped inside.

"Hello, I heard some voices so I came looking." He said, a kind smile on his face. Ukyo turned to him, returning the smile.

"I didn't know you had returned home." Ukyo said.

Kaname introduced the man. "I told you two about him earlier. This is the fifth son, Louis."

I smiled slightly. "Hello. Sorry you had to see me like this." I wasn't sorry at all, I could care less what I looked like, but Ema would lecture me latter on manners if I didn't say it.

Louis walked down and kneeled to my bed so we were now eye level.

"You're not to blame, Abigail." First name basis? Well then.

"You and Ema packed up all by yourselves, it must have been stressful."

I smiled slightly. "Actually I was up late slaying zombies on my Xbox, I think that had a lot to do with it."

He laughed lightly, before reaching out to twirl a strand of my hair, causing me to tense. Close proximity, first name basis, Abigail does not approve.

"Your hair is lovely." His voice was airy and soft. "When you feel up to it, let me do your hair." I gave him a confused look, and that was when Ukyo chimed in.

"Oh, Louis is a hair stylist." Louis smiled at the sound of his name.

I nodded, figuring if he was a hair stylist, he could maybe end up making my boring hair look…pretty.

"Sure, I suppose." I agreed, running a hand through my scalp, brushing my hair out of my face.

"So you don't feel dizzy sitting up?" Masaomi asked, checking in on me. He was so kind to do this, and I suddenly realized how much of a nuisance I must have been for them.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" I assured, throwing a rare smile on my face to convince him more. "Thank you for going out of your way for me, I've been such a bother." I looked down, biting my lip.

Masaomi smiled kindly at me, lifting up my chin slightly. "Don't worry yourself about it, I'm just glad you're feeling better." I furrowed my eyebrows at this. He referred to himself solely.

He stood up then, glancing at Ukyo. "She's doing fine, but make her rice porridge for dinner."

I fist pumped, rice porridge was my favorite. Don't hate on porridge, it may be boring but I loved it. Ema giggled at me, and I grinned.

"I'll go prepare it then." Ukyo casted me a smile which I returned.

"Thank you so much." I said appreciately, something rare.

The others turned to leave, but Ukyo stopped. "Oh, and when you go to bathe, use the bathroom on the fifth floor. The one connected to this room is broken, I apologize about that."

"There is a rough layout of the condo on your desk, you two should be able to figure it out." Kaname finished for Ukyo.

Ema smiled, looking grateful. "Thank you."

I nodded, and watched the others exit the room. Ema hurried over to the desk, occupied by the map one of them had drawn out. I glanced up when Kaname stopped in the door frame, his eyes settling on me.

"Good night, Abigail." He smiled, looking pleased as I squirmed slightly in bed. Kaname left, shutting the door behind him. God he made me so uneasy…

Then it clicked. No one but Ema had ever said good night to me…and I smiled. It made me happy to hear it coming from someone else, to know that someone else was there. I sighed, maybe I would give Kaname a chance.

Ema soon left, saying she had homework to do. I actually almost forced her out of my room, wanting to get some peace. I loved her, but the silence of an empty room was something I needed right about now.

Soon Ukyo came, Wataru at his side, and gave me the porridge. Wataru climbed up on my bed as I ate happily. I spared a few glances at Ukyo, who looked pleased as I soon devoured the food. Wataru eventually left, running out to go play with his stuffed animals. I thanked Ukyo and handed him the bowl. My fingers met his strong rough ones, brushing against them as I gave him my dish. He casted me a kind smile and exited.

Th-thump. Th-thump.

My heart beat heavily.

When the door shut behind him, I groaned, putting my head in my hands. This needed to stop. Curling back into the warmth of my blankets, I welcomed sleep as a dear friend, falling into it gratefully.

I woke up late at night, glancing at the clock I saw that it was past midnight. With a sigh, I decided I should bathe. Bubble baths did work wonders afterall.

I gathered my towel, pajamas, which consisted of shorts and an oversized shirt, and my shampoo and soap. I opened the door, and was startled to find a cart greeting me as I stepped out.

"Did I wake you?" Looking up, I met Kaname's eyes, and I turned my head away.

"Not at all." I glanced away, my eyes settling back on the cart. He noticed my confusion.

"Those are treats and gifts from everyone." He explained. "Mind if I bring them in?" I nodded, opening the door for him as he pushed the cart in. It wasn't over the top, but nevertheless they went out of their way once again. There were waters, a stuffed rabbit, flowers, and other objects they had kindly given me. But I couldn't help to feel guilty once again. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I was starting to resent the attention.

"Thanks, Kaname-san." I said formally, still not used to the fact that he was suddenly now my brother.

He paused when I said his name, turning to me with a smile. "Call me onii-chan, Abigail."

Like I said before, it felt weird. Almost forced, like I had no option but to accept the fact that we were suddenly siblings, and I didn't like it. He wanted me to call him big brother, but hadn't we had just met?

"O-onii-chan." I hesitated, but the name fell from my mouth, causing him to look instantly pleased.

"One more time." He said, a smile on his strong lips.

"Onee-chan, if you make me say it again, I'll set a fire in your room while you sleep." I glared, trying to get my point across. But of course, he was either oblivious, stupid, or just choosing to ignore me.

"Mmm." He said, almost relishing in the fact that I had said it once again. "So, do you think you can sleep."

I scoffed. "I can sleep perfectly fine." Arms crossed, I looked at him, leaning back to create some distance. Kaname instantly filled the gap, one hand sweeping behind my head and into my hair, the other cupping my face. "Hm? Would you like me to sleep next to you?" His hushed voice whispered in my ear, sending a slight shiver down my spine. No, enough of this.

I shoved him away, trying to regain my composure. Nope, this was not okay. ' Abigail does not approve. No go zone!' A voice yelled at me from inside my head.

"Sorry, onee-chan." I placed extra emphasis on his title. "But I have a bubble bath to take so if you'll excuse me." I shoved past him out into the hallway, taking in a grateful breath of much needed air.

"You forgot something." Before I had a chance to respond, I felt soft lips on my cheek. It took everything to remain still and expressionless, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing me blush.

The kiss ended quickly, a smile on his lips. "Good night, Abbie-chan."

"Don't tease me." I glared, wanting to wipe the smile clean of his face. His somewhat mildly attractive face… Someone slap me please.

"Tease you? Now why would I do that?" He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up into his piercing gaze that seemed to see right through me. "I might be very serious." I laughed in disbelief, earning a questioning gaze from the blonde monk.

"You're kidding me, right?" I looked him straight in the eyes, my gaze unwavering.

A frusterated look crossed his features for less than a second, but it was quickly replaced. "I'd hate to keep you up any longer, so I'll hold myself in check for today." He let go of my chin and turned to walk down the hallway, not before giving me one last glance.

"When you're up to it, share an even more amazing kiss with me." It wasn't a question, nor a request. He was _telling_ me. I clenched my fists in anger, who was he to think that this was acceptable?

I waited to hear the elevator descend, before deciding it was safe to find the bathroom. I stomped down the halls angrily, angry at Kaname for pulling that stunt, and angry at myself. Why was I angry at myself? Because part of me didn't want to deny Kaname from that second kiss he promised.

I smacked myself. Hard. Dammit Abigail, he's your brother! With a sigh I found the bathroom, knocking first. When no one answer I walked in, and what I saw made me clasp a hand to my mouth, preventing the scream that built up inside me. Subaru stood at the mirror, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at me, now noticing my presence, and his eyes widened. I covered my eyes quickly, backing out of the room. "PEOPLE KNOCK FOR A REASON." I yelled, and gasped when a hand grabbed my wrist. Unwillingly, my eyes opened and met Subaru's. He stuttered out an apology.

"I'm done, you can use it." He side stepped around me, leaving me struggling for air. Oh god, this house was going to kill me. I closed the door, grateful to hear the satisfying lock. Well, that was an interesting encounter.

I sighed in happiness, enjoying the warmth of the water. After I had bathed, I stepped out, throwing on my shorts and shirt, relishing in the comfort of the baggy sleeves and soft material. I gathered my things, before walking back out into the hallway, before bumping into (a now clothed, thank god) Subaru. Water still dripped off his black hair and onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I should have locked the door, and-", I cut off the poor stuttering boy.

"It's fine, it's not like there was that much to see." I joked, although his perfectly sculptured abs made their way back into my traitorous mind.

Fuck you brain.

He looked almost hurt at what I said. Hoping I hadn't injured his pride, I placed a small kiss on his cheek, smiling as they soon turned a light pink.

"Joking." I winked before stepping back, ready to return to the comfort of my room. However, his lingering eyes caught my attention, and I sent him a questioning look as they traveled down my body.

"A-Abigail…are y-you wearing pants…?"

I looked down in slight horror, noticing how my shirt easily covered my shorts, which came about one quarter down my thigh.

"Yes!" I decided against lifting up my shirt to prove my case, not wanting to get even more into a mess.

"Good night!" I said hurriedly, leaving a blushing Subaru behind and rushing down back to my bedroom, hoping not to encounter any more brothers on my journey back.

I bumped into someone however, and looked down to find Ema.

"Abigail…this family is interesting." I realized she had just come from the living room, her eyes slightly wide.

I laughed, agreeing with her completely. I placed a kiss on her forehead, before opening up my bedroom door. "Good night, Ema."

"Good night, Abigail!" She said, still looking slightly flustered at whatever had happened previously.

My door shut behind me, and I jumped onto my bed, hugging my pillow close to my body. This family… all the brothers were nice, but on what level? It was so confusing, they were just our stepbrothers, right?

A sigh escaped my lips. Regardless, I was happy. Happy to be surrounded by people that loved me, and no longer having to worry. Ema and I weren't alone any more.

Hey everyone! So I didn't think I would get a chapter out today, but I did! *dances happily*

The support I got from this was awesome, so I love you all! I'm hoping to update this Monday night, if not then it'll be Tuesday morning, the 20th. Sorry about the wait, but I literally have zero time to work on it soon. But Tuesday morning, I promise! I also have a book report due, so that'll take up a lot of my time as well.

But thank you guys so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

AH! I'm so sorry I didn't update when promised, but we were having problems with the wifi, making it impossible for me to post :'( But because you had to wait, I have a surprise for you guys!

In addition, I will be posted the date of when the chapter was POSTED. Not the date of the events of the story. This is just so people can keep track of how often I post, and for other reasons. It keeps me more organized too ^^

_**Date of post: August 20**__**th**__**, 2013**_

Beep beep beep!

My alarm blared, disrupting me from my peaceful slumber. With a groan, I slammed my hand on top of it, turning it off in the process. A smile formed on my lips at the silence.

I shrugged off the covers, sitting up and stretching my tense muscles, letting out a sigh as my back cracked. I then moved to my closet and grabbed my uniform.

My reflection gazed back at me as I stood in front of the full length mirror. A frowned crossed my features as I looked at myself. I wore the simple grey, school uniform. In fact, it was the same one as Iori, except for a girl of course. I wonder if he would walk with me today. Straight blonde hair hung down past my shoulders. Although I normally wouldn't care about my appearance, it bothered me today. I didn't like it. Why should I care what anyone thought?

Turning away from the mirror with a sigh, I opened the door, deciding to head downstairs. My socked feet padded down the stairs lightly as I entered the main living space.

I looked around, noticing the brothers. Fuuto sat on the couch, his body posture sending off a vibe that said "I own this place." Oh, so the idol has decided to make an appearance eh?

Yusuke and Ema sat at the table eating breakfast, Yusuke sneaking glances at her occasionally. I raised an eyebrow, before making my way to the kitchen where I saw Ukyo cooking. Of course he was, Ukyo was the mother of the family. I smirked at my nickname for him, and he looked up taking notice of me.

"Good morning Abigail. How are you feeling?" He cracked an egg onto the frying pan, and I watched as it sizzled and began to cook.

"Great, thanks." I responded, my eyes moving up to his face. I wondered how he could do all this. He took care of everyone in this house, and maintained a job as a lawyer. Impressive. But still, I didn't want to see him overwork himself. However, he looked peaceful and happy as he worked, a smile on his face.

"Would you like me to help out? I need to pull my own weight here." I smiled as he looked over at me.

"That'd be great! Thank you Abigail. I still have to make food for Tsubaki, Azusa, Irori, Louis, and Subaru. Kaname and Masaomi ate before leaving to go to work."

I laughed at the last part, causing him to raise an eyebrow in my direction. "I'm sorry, but I can't picture Kaname working at all." And it was true, Kaname didn't seem like he would lift a pinky to do anything.

Ukyo just smiled and continued working on the food. "He may half ass his job, but he still cares about it greatly." I grin broke out on my face and the sound of Ukyo cursing.

"Would you mind pouring tea for everyone?" He asked as he began platting the meals. With a nod, I grabbed the cups, setting them on the countertop. Taking the kettle off the stove, I poured everyone's drink, and took them out to the dining room, and soon we were finished. I didn't end up doing much, but Ukyo smiled and thanked me nonetheless.

Soon the others came downstairs, and we sat around the table to eat.

"You'll walk with me to school today, right?" I turned to Iori who sat to my right.

"Yeah, if that's cool with you. I don't want to be a bother."

Iori just smiled and continued eating.

"No, I'll enjoy your company."

My eyes snapped up as a chair was roughly pulled back, and I saw Ukyo's retreating figure head to the kitchen. I shrugged it off and continued eating and talking with the others.

After we finished, I met a smiling Iori at the door. I returned the smile. Iori was nice, and really welcoming to both me and Ema, so I was actually looking forward to walking with him.

We made our way down the street, first in a comfortable silence, until he starting talking to me.

"Will you meet me back after school? We can walk home together from there."

I thought about Logan. I always walked back with him, it was the thing I looked forward to every day…

"I'm sorry Iori, but my friend Logan and I made it a habit to always walk together. I'm sorry."

He just nodded, turning away.

"I should apologize, I didn't recognize you from school when you and Ema came to our house." He looked down.

"No it's fine, I don't do that much to make me stand out anyways." I actually did know that Iori went to the same school. He was the most popular kid, top of the class and great at sports. I was just…Abigail. Who did nothing but sit around and slack off in class. I'm really making a great name for myself, aren't I?

I noticed hesitation in Iori's voice as he spoke to me again. "But I can't believed I overlooked someone so beautiful…" My eyes widened slightly, but when I turned to him he was faced away, so he thankfully didn't see the blush on my cheeks.

I looked down, the start of a small smile tugging up on the corners of my lips.

"Thank you…"

Darkness clouded my vision and I gasped as two hands were clasped over my eyes.

"Guess who!" A smile rose on my face as I recognized the familiar voice.

"I have no clue." I said simply, acting bored and uninterested to tease with the boy.

With a gasp he took his hands off my face, spinning me around so I could see the shocked look on his face.

"Baka." He flicked me on the head.

A hand shot to my forehead where he hit me, my mouth opened wide.

"Loser." I stuck my tongue out at him. Weren't we so mature? He was one of the few to actually see me like this.

He just laughed, sticking a hand out to mess my hair, which I slapped away.

"Shall we?" I said, walking down the school hallway.

"Oh yeah! You have to show me the way to your new house. What's it like?" He asked as we made our way out of the school building.

"Big." I put simply. "And filled with guys."

He just nodded. "Is there a piano?" I thought a moment.

"Actually, I haven't really seen the whole house yet. We can look and see if there is! I was wondering the same thing in fact." Logan played piano, and was especially talented. He always tried teaching me a bit, but I just ended up playing a simple melody as he played intricate chords

"Exploring!" He shouted at the mention of my idea, causing me to laugh.

Soon we reached the house, walking up the driveway. I was going to say something to Logan, but stopped when I realized he wasn't alongside me. I turned around and saw him staring at the house a few feet back.

"Sweet…" He mumbled, a grin breaking out on his face. He was such a kid sometimes, but I loved that about him.

"Let's go!" I shouted, and he quickly caught up to me. I opened the door, showing him inside, and hoping desperately no brothers were around. Unfortunately that wasn't possible.

Louis was passed out on the sofa, so I don't know if he really counted. Logan looked over at the hair stylist with apprehension. I heard voices from upstairs, so I figured someone else was there as well. Ema wasn't home yet, considering my school got out before hers, and Iori was nowhere to be found, which was strange.

"Can I show you my room? I need help unpacking still." I groaned as the words left my mouth. Unpacking was not fun.

He just nodded, looking eager to help, and we went upstairs. I carefully led him to my room, avoiding the area from where the voices came from. I shut the door behind me, sighing.

Logan was instantly opening up my boxes, throwing me a grin. "Let's see if we can get this done, alright?"

I just nodded, smiling back. I put Logan in charge of certain boxes as I went through the others. "Wicked…" I turned around as he held some of my posters, looking at them with wide eyes. "These are so awesome! Where did you get these, they must have been expensive to ship them over from America."

I looked at the one he was holding. The posters were of bands, and the one he was holding specifically had the Red Hot Chili Peppers logo, one of his favorite bands.

"Ema got them for me for my birthday once. I was flipping out." I held back a laugh as I thought back to the day. "I'll go see if she has any tape in her room!" I walked out, and went next door to Ema's room. Shuffling through her objects on her desk with a sigh. It was so neat, yet I couldn't find any! I groaned, but then I saw it. Snatching it up, I headed back to my room. "Got it!"

My footsteps came to a stop, my eyes widening. There in my room was Kaname, looking down at a rather frightened looking Logan.

"What are you, a boy, doing in my sister's room?" He interrogated, spitting the words at the boy poor.

He stammered for a response, unsure of what to say, but then his eyes landed on me. Kaname followed his gaze, his glare meeting me.

"Kaname, go away, he's just my friend from school." I attempted to smile reassuringly at Logan, promising him silently that I had the blonde monk under control.

Kaname just looked back at me, before pushing past me out the room. "This stays open." He gestured to the door before disappearing down the halls. I groaned rather loudly, collapsing against the one wall.

"W-well, he seems nice…" Logan said, trying to lighten up the mood as he put a shaky smile on his face.

"This house is going to kill me." I said with a sigh, before going back to putting away the rest of my stuff.

While we worked, Ema stopped in to say hello, and to also help. I also caught sight of Iori walking past in the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets as he made his way to his room. Kaname also didn't make another appearance.

My phone buzzed, and I answered it.

"Dinner is ready, bring the others down. Your friend is welcome to stay also if he wishes." Ukyo knew about Logan being here? He was at work all day though. Damn, word got around fast.

"Thanks Ukyo." I hung up and relayed his message to the others. Logan however declined when I mentioned that we ate together with the other brothers. I didn't blame him though, after Kaname scared the shit out of him he probably didn't want to take his chances with the others.

The three of us, well four if you counted Juli on Ema's shoulder, made our way downstairs. I passed the dining room, Logan walking alongside me as I showed him to the door.

"Sorry about before…you will come back though, right?" I asked somewhat nervously, hoping Kaname hadn't scared away my only friend.

However he smiled brightly at me. "Of course! We still have to plan our party after all." He gave me a wink, causing me to laugh in response and throw my arms around him in a hug.

"See you." He said, as I pulled away. I locked the door behind him, a smile still on my face. Little did I know someone had been watching.

I met with the others at the table, and starting eating the meal which Ukyo had prepared. We were in conversation with Tsubaki and Asuza as they spoke about a new anime coming out. Tsubaki wanted to get the voice acting role of the main character, and had an audition coming up.

Wataru then piped up, turning the conversation to me. "Onee-chan, who was that boy you brought over? Is he your boyfriend?" His face lit up, wondering if his big sister actually did have a boyfriend. All eyes turned to me, and I looked around shyly. As I shook my head no, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of everyone around the table.

"He's just my best friend…" I muttered, looking down at my meal. Kaname suddenly stood. "I have to call a client." He said, before turning and walking briskly away to his room. Everyone casted him a weird look, which was then directed to me as I rose.

"Homework." I blurted out my excuse as I followed Kaname out. Ukyo called out to me, but I ignored it. I needed to confront Kaname.

"Kaname!" I yelled, his hand resting on the doorknob which he had stopped turning. He turned to me in surprise.

"What's your problem, huh?" I crossed my arms as I glared at him. "Just because you're now suddenly my brother, doesn't give you permission to go around scaring the shit out of my friends."

He threw a smirk on his face. "I'm just simply looking out for my dear little sister." And with that, he walked into his room before I could protest another word.

Bastard.

I decided to go back to my room. The homework which I said I was going to do sat on my desk, untouched. Instead, I reached for my radio, turning it on and collapsing on my bed. A sigh escaped my lips as I curled up in the covers, the soothing music of Pink Floyd calming me slightly.

_Strangers passing in the street, by chance two separate glances meet_

_And I am you and what I see is me_

_And do I take you by the hand, and lead you through the land_

_And help me understand the best I can_

My eyes fluttered shut, just wanting to escape for just a bit.

_And no one calls us to move one_

_And no one forces down our eyes_

_And no one speaks_

_And no one tries_

_No one flies around the sun_

And with that, I fell peacefully into sleep, with a smile on my face as the thought of someone crossed my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Your surprise is…TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY. Because I love you guys, and I have so much support and I just wanted to hug every one of you! OuO

That's not weird, is it?

Pfft.

…

ENJOY.

_**Date of post: August 20, 2013**_

A week had passed since Ema and I had moved in with our stepbrothers.

I survived a week. Damn.

The water splashed from my hands to my face, trying to wake myself up. I had spent all night playing video games, which was extremely foolish considering the wedding was today. A knock on the door grabbed my attention.

"Abigail, it's Ema. Can I come in?" Her voice sounded form outside the shut door.

"Yeah, it's unlocked." I responded, grabbing a towel to dry off my face as she walked in, a box in hand.

"Ms. Asahina sent these to us to wear for the wedding." That's when I noticed what she was wearing. A beautiful pink dress adorned her small figure, with short sleeves and lace around the neckline, and to top it off, an elegant scarf. My mouth dropped open.

"Ema! You look beautiful!" I ran forward, giving her a tight hug while simultaneously avoiding the box she held. A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked down.

"You really think so?" I gave her the biggest smile I could, which was rare for even her to see.

"Ema, you are drop dead beautiful, gorgeous, and stunning!" I hugged her once more, and she smiled slightly as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

She then shook her head, as if remembering why she had come, and handed me the box.

"This one is for you, try it on!" A smile broke out on her face in anticipation, but I accepted the box nervously. A dress? I never wore one…ever. I don't count the skirt of my school uniform, so this is officially a first.

"Okay…" She just gave me a thumbs up, before leaving me to change. I opened the box hesitantly, but gasped when I saw it. The dress was stunning, with intricate lace designs adorning the black fabric. I quickly changed into it, before turning around to the mirror. My hand was brought up to my mouth as I gazed on with wide eyes. It looked…beautiful.

The black dress reached just above my knees, flowing out ever so slightly. The light flowing lace glided elegantly. It was formfitting at the waist, and the all black material stopped at my chest. The see through lace then traveled up to my neck and over the tops of my shoulders.

My attention then went back to the box, where I saw a pair of purple high heels. 'My step mother knows me so well, and I've never even met her.' I thought with a smile, as I slipped on the shoes. There was also a rusted silver bracelet, and…oh my gosh. Diamond studded earrings. Diamonds?! I hurriedly put them on, careful not to drop them.

Once again another knock came from the door, and in walked two figures. Ema came in with a grin, and I noticed her hair was different from her usual pony tail. Then I realized Louis had walked in behind her.

"Louis did my hair, and was asking to do yours." Louis smiled at me, his gaze racking over my blonde locks.

"Really?" I looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course! You did promise me you would let me do it sometime, and now is the time." He threw me a wink before getting to work, Ema watching excitedly.

The girl in the mirror was not me.

I gazed at a beautiful, stunning girl, with full, wavy blonde hair, elegantly framing her face. Her lips were red from the lipstick, and a subtle amount of eyeliner made her eyes pop, along with the small coat of mascara.

"Woah…"

Ema hugged me from behind. "You look beautiful." I smiled at her words, never feeling quite like this before.

I turned to Louis. "Thank you, so much. This means a lot to me." I smiled, Louis returning the gesture.

"I didn't do much; I realized there was nothing more I could do, considering how beautiful you are." The words flowed out of his mouth smoothly, and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

I muttered a thank you, before getting pulled out of the room by an eager Ema.

For some reason, our father and future step-mother deemed it appropriate for the two of us to get our own limo. I shrugged, not minding it at all though. I looked over at Ema who sat beside me, her eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm really happy Abigail."

"So am I." We smiled at each other, a giggle escaping from her lips. I truly loved my little sister.

We got to the venue and began to walk inside, me stumbling slightly alongside my sister, not used to walking in heels. That shit was hard.

Holding onto Ema for balance, we made our way into the chapel, where a single figure stood in the darkened isle. His head snapped up when we walked in, giving us a suspicious look.

"This area is for family members only, what do you think you're doing here?" He approached us, a scornful look on his face. Ema cowered into my side, and I scoffed. He raised an eyebrow at me, almost as if to dare me to have a go at him.

"Yo, Natsume. You shouldn't be talking that way to our sisters." I spun around, and was greeted by the sight of all our brothers, all of them dressed up in suits for the occasion. My eyes met Kaname's, and he casted my a wink, just before his eyes racked over me. Wataru broke free from behind his siblings, charging towards me and Ema.

He gave each of us a hug, clinging on with all he had. Ema laughed, and I allowed him a small smile.

"Ema-chan and Abbie-chan are so pretty!" His eyes sparkled as a grin broke out on his face. Ema blushed, and now it was my turn to laugh.

"Thank you, Wataru." I hugged him back, and soon the ceremony was underway, as other guests arrived.

_Flash!_

I blinked, trying to get rid of the light in my eyes. Ema smiled from behind her camera, Ukyo's arm still wrapped around me. Of course she had to take a picture of us like this. She said something about going to capture more sibling love before running off.

Ukyo smiled down at me, and I nervously attempted to remove his arm. I didn't mind it, but being close to anyone set me on edge. However, he reacted by tightening his hold.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, as we walked around the outdoor reception space. 'Now that you mention it, I don't very much like being pressed into your side.' I thought.

"I am, it's beautiful out here." I lied easily.

"I forgot to tell you, but you look really stunning."

I tried to stop the blush that began to make its way up to my cheeks, turning away so he hopefully couldn't see.

"Thank you, but I have to give Louis some props. He did my hair and makeup, and if he didn't I'd look like total crap." Ukyo finally released me, but spun me around to face him, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Don't say that, you're a beautiful girl." Before I had a chance to respond, or even react, he had left, leaving me stuttering for words. I didn't have much time for myself however, when someone threw their arm around me. Not again…

"Hello, Abbie-chan~" Tusbaki. I looked up at the white haired boy, and saw Natsume and Asuza approach us. "You look so cute, I just have to be seen with you by my side!" This comment made Asuza slap him on the back of the head and Natsume to sigh.

"Ow…"

I laughed lightly, turning to Natsume as the twins began bickering.

"I'm so sorry about before, I didn't know you were our sister." He said, looking slightly ashamed of himself.

"No, it's fine." I casted him a reassuring smile, causing him to lighten up a bit. "I heard that you work in the video game field…or something like that."

He laughed quietly at my comment, but nodded his head. "Yes, I do. You play videogames?" He questioned curiously. Just because I was a girl didn't mean I didn't play, I hated when people assumed that.

"All night long." I stated proudly, although I shouldn't over a comment like that, but whatever.

"I can get you some free game demos if you'd like." He said smiling. "I think it'd be good for me to get firsthand information on someone who actually plays a lot."

I nodded eagerly. Free, unreleased games?! That's like a dream come true for me.

"I'd love it! Just don't be surprised when I beat it quickly." I joked, causing him to grin.

"Natsume is hogging_ my_ Abbie-chan!" A voice sounded, and Tsubaki once again pulled me to his side.

"Your Abigail?" Asuza and Natsume said simultaneously, and glared towards the white haired voice actor, who just laughed and pulled me away.

"Ah, nice talking to you!" I yelled towards Natsume, before I was lost in the crowd of people.

Tsubaki took me around, showing me off to all their relatives and family friends I have never met, and will probably never meet again. I cringed as he presented me, almost as if I was some sort of trophy. I excused myself, finally, and made my way over to get a drink.

"Damn these heels…" I muttered, rather frustrated at my inability to walk in a straight line. The shoes that I was once in love with, were now my biggest enemy, and I longed for the comfort of my broken in converse. I'm so close to taking them off and just going bare foot.

I gasped as the shoe gave out from under me and the ground grew closer to my vision at a startling speed. My eyes clenched shut, bracing for the impact which never came. I opened my eyes, meeting a pair of dark brown orbs.

"Masaomi…"

He smiled sheepishly at me, one hand around my waist, preventing me from a total face plant. I have never been so thankful in all my life.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, pulling me back upright. "Did you have another fainting spell?"

If only.

"It's my heels, they are a purple pair of pure hell." I replied with a sigh, looking down at them with distaste. He laughed lightly, causing me to join in.

Soon we were laughing, almost crying, holding on to each other for support. It wasn't even that funny, but once one of us started the other joined in, causing the ultimate laugh fest.

"Oh my god, I can't breathe!" I manage to choke out in between giggles, clutching onto his suit to keep from doubling over.

"Really?" He looked at me suddenly concerned, and I blanked out.

"No, I was just laughing so hard and…" I giggled. "Aw, Masaomi was concerned!" His face turned a deep red, and he began to stutter for words.

"W-well, I wasn't s-sure…and-" He was cut off by a hand that was placed on his shoulder. Kaname smiled at us, but I was angry he interrupted, considering I was actually genuinely laughing and enjoying myself.

"I'm sorry, but Ema asked that we all got together for a family photo." He took my hand in his, guiding me off to where the others stood, leaving behind Masaomi without a second glance. Jerk.

We all crowded together, and I soon found myself between the self-absorbed idol and Ema. A person, some family member or whatever, stood in front of us with Ema's camera in hand.

I allowed a small smile as the camera flashed.

"Here." I threw the deadly high heels at Tsubaki's face, trying once again to get him away from me.

"Eh?" He said confused, but before he could protest more I stomped away, a sigh escaping my lips at the amazing feeling. So this is what freedom felt like. Lesson learned, don't wear heels kids.

We all arrived back at the house, those that lived there at least. I sprinted inside, pushing past all the bothersome people that dared crossed my path.

"COMFORT." And with that I dove onto the couch, burying myself in the pillows, exhausted from the incredibly long day.

I heard Ema's quiet laughter as she trotted to keep up with me, poking the back of my head.

"Get up and sleep in your own room Abigail."

I groaned, sinking further into the comfy sofa. "No, it's too far!" I complained. "Carry me!" The words were supposed to be a joke, but I held back a squeal of surprise when strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me up bridal style.

"Hey!" I protested, glaring at Kaname. He just smiled.

"You asked to be carried, I'm merely helping out a sister in need."

"Smart ass." I muttered, looking away. With a smirk, he pretended to drop me, causing me to yelp and throw my arms around him to steady myself.

He chuckled, before stopping in front of my room.

"You see, I have these amazing things called feet, and they actually work really well, so if you don't mind…" I wiggled my way out of his grasp, opening my door and letting myself in.

"Good night, Abbie-chan." His amused voice sounded from behind me, and I slammed the door shut. A loud sigh escaped me, and I collapsed against the door, sitting myself down on the floor of my room.

Masaomi's laugh crossed my mind and I smiled faintly.

Ukyo's smile.

Tsubaki's…eccentric personality.

Natsume's willingness to please.

Kaname's eyes.

Wait.

Back track.

Kaname? I held my head in my hands. He actually appeared in my thoughts? Surely I felt nothing for any of them, but him? The A Class womanizer?

"Baka!" I yelled, slamming my head against the door.

The fact that any of them crossed my mind bothered me immensely. And what about the others…

I decided to sleep, deciding it was the best way to get everything off my mind. When I turned to my desk, there was something that caught my eye. A glint of gold stood out from behind my pile of unfinished homework, which I hadn't moved in at least a week.

I shuffled the papers out, and grabbed the chain. It was a locket…and it was beautiful. The simple gold chain held an angel wings locket, the wings folding together to make the shape of a heart. It was worn from age, but it only made it all the more beautiful. I opened it and looked inside, a scrap of paper catching my eyes. I pulled it out, and read the neat writing.

_Someday you will be loved._

I echoed the words, each weighing me down more and more. I was confused, and slightly alarmed. What did it mean? And who had even given it to me…one of the brothers? But that didn't fit, it seemed uncharacteristic for any of them. Plus, my door is always locked…

I placed the paper which contained the confusing words on my desk, and clasped the locket around my neck. I let it drop, feeling the weight of it. I grabbed it in my hand, holding it close. I just wanted it all explained.

"Someday you will be loved." I whispered the words, the impact of each syllable hitting me hard. And in that moment, I felt alone.

The only person I ever had growing up was Ema…but even then, an unwanted force distanced us. I loved her, she loved me, but a third party's actions made being true sisters impossible.

I shuddered, thinking back thirteen years ago.

Blood, pain, suffering, tears, and a woman's heart broken beyond repair.

"_Mama!" I cried out, watching my father take his bottled up anger out on her. Soon, the room was decorated in her vibrant, beautiful blood, and my five year old eyes couldn't wrench themselves away from the terrifying scene. _

_I screamed and wailed as my father came towards me, picking me up with bloodied hands and taking me away from the person I loved. _

"_NO!" _

The tears now started flowing freely, a sob racing through my body at the sick memory. My father later left me on the side of the road, and he went and jumped off of the nearest bridge as I roamed the street aimlessly.

I curled up on my bed, hugging my knees to my side. The mother I never got to know, whose life was taken away from her too soon. My father, who tore apart my world.

I was alone. Ema couldn't relate, not that I expected her to. One day I showed up at her home, her father alongside me.

I furiously rubbed my eyes, already feeling them starting to sting. All I wanted was the love my father ripped away from me.

_Someday you will be loved._

**A/N:**

OKAY GUISE

Hi. *waves*

So I thought Masaomi was pretty cute in this chapter OuO

So, I have a QUESTION.

What guy are you routing for? C;

Natsume, Kaname, Ukyo, Louis, Tsubaki, Azusa, Masaomi, insert other brother's because I'm lazy

So comment telling me what guy you think is best! I take everyone's input into consideration, because you are the reason this story is here!

Love you all, be on the lookout for another update soon~!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

So I got some really awesome reviews from some of you guys and they really make my day, like seriously. They make me feel all aslkdfjasldkfjslk inside and I smile and yayayayyay ^^

So I will now also post a song with the chapter, either a song that I find suiting or just something completely random so yus.

I BET YOU'RE EXPECTING PINKFLOYD SINCE I MADE LIKE SO MANY REFERENCES.

Two.

But whatever.

The song is "Date with the Night" by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

And the second song is "Sick Muse" by Metric, because the first one is short and if you people actually listen to these, that be cool.

Unrelated to the story…kinda I guess, I just really like the song.

ENJOY.

**Date of post: August 22 2013**

"Come toast with us!" Tsubaki asked, he and Asuza holding drinks in their hands.

"But I'm not involved…" Ema said shyly, but I gratefully accepted the bottled tea Tsubaki had thrown at me. I stood between Yusuke and Ema, now backstage at Tsubaki's and Asuza's show…I guess if that's what it's called. Something to do with them being voice actors…I kind of spaced out after that.

"You're our little sister, so you're totally involved in this." Asuza smiled and handed one over to Ema, who accepted it.

"So, did you have fun?" Asuza turned his gaze to me, and I nodded.

"I was super cool, wasn't I?" Tsubaki said, a large smile on his face, causing me to roll my eyes while Ema nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes! We've never been to an event like this before…" Ema responded, but I cut in.

"But I love video games, so it was really cool." I said. Yusuke gave me a weird look which I didn't hesitate to return, sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." Asuza said, smiling kindly at me.

"When is the game going to be released?" I asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Next year, I think." Tsubaki said. "I'll get the details from Natsume. His company is the one making the game after all. I know, I can get him to send you a disc of the game in development!" He suggested, causing a smile to form on my face.

"Yes!" I said happily, and Tsubaki casted a proud grin in my direction.

"Hey, I'm here too you know!" An annoyed looking Yusuke said from beside me.

"Oh, you're still here?" Tsubaki said, joking with his brother.

"Hey!" Yusuke was caught off guard by the bottle which Tsubaki had thrown at his direction, causing Ema to giggle.

We continue talking, mainly about their auditions coming up. Tsubaki seemed incredibly confident about getting the lead role. If he didn't that would be a huge blow to his pride…not that it would be a bad thing for him though.

"Once we get the roles, you'll be the first to know, so expect good news." He winked, mainly looking at me as he said that. Ema smiled, looking proud at her older brother, but I seriously had my doubts.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen by myself, since Ema had decided to stay in her room and study. When I walked down, a worried looking Juli jumped onto my shoulder, yelling my name.

"Abigail! Where is Chii?" He looked around furiously, trying to find his brunette owner.

"In her room, chill." I smiled at the squirrel, who just sighed.

"How did it go? I heard Tsubaki and Yusuke were with you, so I was worried!" The squirrel asked from beside my head.

"Great, it was actually a lot of fun." I said, recalling the day's events, looking up to see Ukyo folding up his apron in the kitchen.

"Would you mind if I left things to you? I have a trial tomorrow and I would like to prepare for it." He said apologetically.

"Gladly." I smiled at him, willing to help out around here, considering I just basically loaf around in my room all day.

"Incidentally, Water is the only one who has eaten." He then turned to the very confusing looking calendar. "Tsubaki and Asuza both have work, Iori is attending lectures, Louis is working a late shift, and the schedule indicates they'll all be eating out. The rest of them don't appear to have anything going on…but no one has come home." He turned to me. "Wasn't Yusuke with you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but he had to stop at the bookstore to get study guides, all to go to that college Ema wants to go to. He'll have to actually start studying for once." I said with a smirk. However it soon disappeared when Ukyo spoke.

"I suggest you do the same, because I don't think doing homework should involve the sounds of dying civilians." A faint, all knowing smile formed on his lips. I cursed under my breath, recalling when I had gotten out of chores to 'studying', and instead just played on my laptop. "How did you even get into the same University as Iori? It's an extremely competitive school."

I was about to explain myself, before a ring from my cell phone cut me off. "Futo?" Flipping it open, I read the message that Futo had sent to me.

_The taping for the year end special is running late, so I'll be staying overnight today. _

_-Futo._

I cringed slightly at the heart he had put at the end of the text, but chose to ignore it.

"What did Futo say?" Ukyo asked, looking at me curiously.

"What?" I tore my eyes away from the screen. "Oh, he said the taping of the show was running late, so he'll be staying over. Thank god, one less person to cook for…" I muttered, showing how unconfident I was in my non-existent cooking skills, earning a small smile from the blonde lawyer.

"I see." My phone rang again, causing him to look at me in surprise.

"I'm normally not this popular, I swear." I said jokingly, before putting to phone up to my ear.

"Kaname?" I questioned him on the phone, and Ukyo casted me a glance.

"That depraved monk, huh?" Juli said, looking at the phone with distaste.

"Hello, little sis. I was planning on having dinner with you tonight, but I've gotten stuck with having to go eat with a patron.

"Okay, got it." I said, not in the mood to chit chat with the womanizer.

"That's awfully cold of you, Abbie-chan. What I'd really like for you to say is 'Awww!'."

However his attempts at a flirt were useless, as Julia had snatched the phone away from my grasp, screaming into it.

"Stay in that temple of yours, you dirty monk!" And hung up on the man, causing me to laugh.

However, once again, the phone rang, and I grabbed it from the squirrel and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"It's me." I heard Masaomi's voice on the other end and smiled. "Hey, Masaomi."

I didn't notice the twitch in Ukyo's eyebrow as I said this, more focused on the phone.

"So, hey, I have a patient that suddenly took a turn for the worse, so I can't come home." Causing me to frown, worried about how much he was over working himself.

"But you stayed over there the night before, didn't you? Will you be okay?" I said to him, turning away slightly from Ukyo who stood in front of me.

"I appreciate your concern, but I must go. I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up, causing me to sigh and turn back to an almost annoyed Ukyo.

"Masaomi will be staying at the hospital again tonight, and Kaname will be out at dinner." I explained.

"I see…but why are they all calling your cell phone?" His look saddened slightly, and I deadpanned. He was right, why should they be calling me about something like that, when Ukyo obviously ran the household. My phone had better not be going off 24/7 now…

"Well, I'll leave this to you." Ukyo casted me one last glance before leaving, passing Subaru along the way.

"H-Hey..." He said, not expecting to see me. I smiled slightly at his shyness. He was…cute! The way he stuttered around for words and blushed at basically everything was adorable. Not in that way…if that's what you're thinking.

"Where is everyone?" The black haired basketball player glanced around the room, searching for his other brothers.

"Everyone is coming home late, and Ema is busy studying, so yours truly will be making dinner! Blame Ukyo if you get food poisoning." I said, turning my back on a rather apprehensive looking Subaru to open the refrigerator.

Soon, the two of us were seated at the dining room table, eating in silence. I had managed to prepare rice, and some leftovers of some sort of meat. I took a bite, swishing it around in my mouth, before swallowing it, somewhat satisfied with the taste.

Subaru glanced cautiously at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Chill, I tried it, so you won't die." I proceeded to slowly eat the rest of it, watching him out of the corner of my eye with a smile.

The teen looked at the food carefully, before raising a forkful up to his mouth. He nodded, and began scarfing down the rest of his food quickly. All those basketball practices must demand a lot from his body, no wonder he eats so much.

He put his now drained water glass down on the table, and stood up. "Thank you for the food." And then he turned away and started walking towards his room.

"Restless sort of guy, huh?" I realized Juli was still on my shoulder, and jumped slightly at his voice.

Subaru stopped suddenly, and turned to me, his face serious and determined.

"Right now I've been dropped from the line-up, and I'm not in any games, but I'll get back in the regular line up for sure, so…" He looked down, and I noticed a pink hue on his cheeks. He quickly raised his head back up, looking at me dead on. "When I do, I'd like for you to see me play."

With that he left, not even waiting for my answer. I wasn't going to turn him down, of course I'd love to go, but still…he seemed way too nervous about the whole thing. I just shrugged, and continued to eat by myself.

The next day…

Ema and I stood in front of the various mailboxes, each had one of the brothers name's on it, marking who's mail belonged to who. I opened mine, pulling out a large envelope, smiling when I saw Natsume's name on the back. The game! Tsubaki really followed through when he told me he'd get in touch with the other triplet.

I waited for Ema to finish getting her mail, when Tsubaki passed us by. He seemed…off. The usual air he held about him was gone, and he didn't say a word to us as he walked out the door.

"…well…that was rather uncharacteristic of him." I noted out loud, Ema nodded her head in agreement, still staring after the white haired boy.

Soon, his twin followed in after, a worried expression on his face.

"Have you seen Tsubaki?" I pointed in the direction he went, and he followed after him without a glance back at us.

Ema and I looked at each other, and it was clear she was worried as well. I just shrugged, figuring they could solve whatever was going on and went to my room.

"Epic…" I muttered, staring in awe at the screen which read 'Panzer of the Dead.'

I was instantly thrown in, battling zombies like a pro. I would occasionally grab a piece of Pocky from the open box in front of me, sticking it in my mouth as I continued to play happily.

"Wow…this is actually pretty moving. For a zombie game." I said to myself, watching and listening to the surprisingly interesting story line.

"Dammit!" I yelled, throwing the controller in annoyance. I was stuck on the desert zone, and I swore this was impossible. A challenge was always nice, but this was just plain ridiculous. I sighed, and looked back at the package in which the game had come in. There sat Natsume's business card, and I stopped in thought, my eyes still locked on it.

I shifted in my seat, looking around at the restaurant. In the end I called Natsume, told him that the game sucked, and agreed to meet him out for dinner to discuss it. I was reluctant, not really wanting to leave the comfort of my bedroom, but I ended up coming.

The sound of feet walking in my direction caused me to look up, seeing Natsume approach me. "You got here awfully early, did you wait long?" He asked, before taking up the seat opposite from me.

"No, it was fine." I said, taking a sip of water and looking away. The light chatter of girls behind me, and I almost choked when I heard their words.

"Check him out, he's cute, isn't he?" Commence giggling.

"But it looks like he's here with his girlfriend." A disappointed voice said, causing me to almost drop my glass. Natsume noticed, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Are you alright?"

I just gave him a smile, placing down the glass before anything else could catch me off guard.

"Splendid." I said, a hint of sarcasm on my words, causing him to laugh lightly.

"What would you like to eat? It's my treat, feel free to get whatever you'd like." He smiled kindly, and I gave him a quizzical expression. Well, as long as I didn't have to pay…

God I was a terrible person. How could I live with myself? Oh yeah, I was pretty damn amazing, that's how.

We ordered our food and began discussing the game, the main reason we were here. He seemed shocked at the amount of time I had invested into it, but I shrugged it off.

Soon, the two of us had finished, and Natsume walked alongside me to the train station.

"I'm eighteen Natsume, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." I protested, but he ignored it.

"It's just to the train station, for my own peace of mind." He mumbled the last part, and I looked away annoyed. "Plus it's dark out, as a brother I couldn't make my sister walk alone."

I ignored him, looking around at the gorgeous Christmas lights that adorned the city. The holidays were coming up, and I realized I had been living with the brothers for now four months. Woah…time flies.

"Do you have plans for the holidays?" Natsume asked, noticing my interest in the displays.

I shook my head, a sad smile on my face. "No, I don't."

"Whoa whoa, I don't want to hear such lonely words from a university girl!"

I just laughed, looking down at the ground. Another Christmas with just me and Ema. Although, now we had the brothers…so maybe this year would shape up differently. I hoped so, at least.

We came to a stop in front of the station and he turned to face me. "Do you always wear your hair like that?" His hand reached out, and I froze as he tucked a lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

I just nodded, and watched as he removed his scarf, wrapping it easily around my neck.

"It's a little early to be a Christmas present, but in lieu of everything, take it. For my little sister with no plans, from her big brother with no plans."

I smiled sadly up at him, warmed by the kind gesture. When I first met him, I would have never imagined him to be so caring. Looks may deceive.

He ruffled my hair. "Don't catch a cold." He warned, a light smile playing on his lips. "I'll see you later." And with that he turned down the road, soon disappearing into the crowd of people.

I brought the scarf up to my chin, burying my face in its warmth. Natsume's warm scent drifting into my nose, and I soon found myself smiling.

I got home, walking around the back, when a sight caught my attention. Tsubaki and Ema stood outside, and he was…KISSING HER.

My eyes went wide, and I felt like I couldn't move. It wasn't a brotherly kiss, that was for sure. I stared as he pulled away, and then pulled her in again! I forced myself to turn away and storm into the house. He was so going to get it, he was basically dead at this point.

I slammed the door shut, not caring if anyone heard me. A rather startled looking Ukyo glanced up from the couch, his eyes landing on me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his eyes as he got up from the couch and approached me.

"Nothing, I feel amazing!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "Why would you think that something is wrong, huh?" I laughed, before giving up, groaning and sliding down against the wall, holding my head in my hands. I just wanted the image of Tsubaki and Ema out of my head. Wait…was I ... jealous?! Abigail, what's wrong with you?

I felt Ukyo crouch down in front of me, and I peeked up at his blue piercing gaze from behind his glasses. I released a sigh, removing my hands and looking away.

"You probably won't understand if I told you anyways." He just smiled sadly at me.

"I would like to know, but I would never force you to tell me anything." There he dropped the issue, not pressing it any further.

A hand made its way to my face, cupping my cheek gently. I looked at him in slight surprise, but didn't resist his touch, in fact, I felt myself lean into it. It was…comforting. Something I felt I needed desperately right now.

His body now loomed over me, and his other hand lifted up the one end of Natsume's scarf.

"This has been bothering me since you walked in…" He muttered, a look of distaste in his eyes, causing me to shiver. "This is men's wear." I felt like a child with her hand stuck in the cookie jar, looking at a scolding mother. But why? I could do as I pleased…I had no obligations to Ukyo.

My response was a simple shrug, and I stood up, leaving Ukyo's soft touch. "It doesn't matter." I mumbled, leaving him standing there as I made my way to my room.

One of my hands reached up to my chest, moving the scarf out of the way to find the locket. I had never taken it off…not since the day I found it. It brought a weird feeling to me. It hurt to wear it, that was for sure. It felt heavy, a constant reminder of the fact I was never loved, and probably never will be, despite the note inside it.

I fell asleep that night feeling confused, lost, and simply depressed. I thought of my mother and cried. I thought of Ema and Tsubaki, and turned angry. Then the others crossed my mind. Subaru, Kaname, Ukyo, Masaomi, Natsume, and more. I was unsure about my feelings, and frowned when I thought some of them were crossing the line of sibling love.

"Abigail, you're a strange girl." I muttered to myself, before letting sleep overcome me.

**A/N:**

HELLLOOOO LOVELIES! *waves*

So this one was hard to write. I don't think people realizing that something of this scenario is quite difficult, because there are two girls, not one. And I don't want Abigail to have all of Ema's scenes, that's why Abigail went to dinner with Natsume, and Ema confronted Tsubaki and Azusa about what was going on concerning the voice acting auditions.

This story might not be updated until Sunday at the earliest. I'm incredibly busy, and I'm so sorry about this! I have rehearsals today, I have to finish my book journal tomorrow, then go to another rehearsal, and then I'm going to a con on Saturday all day. Then it's a relatives birthday Sunday. And then school! Joy. So if I don't get it up Sunday, it'll be up Monday night.

Thank you all for your continued support! I read every single review, both positive and negative, because I love getting feedback.

Until next time!


End file.
